1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus to mount a portable or mobile device such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a portable telephone, etc., in a vehicle, and more particularly to an apparatus to mount a portable or mobile device having a global positioning system (GPS) in the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in the position measurement operation using a GPS, a location in space is obtained by receiving radio waves indicating latitude, longitude, altitude, etc., from at least three satellites through a GPS receiver and then calculating each of the distances from the satellites by trigonometry. This position measurement technology using the GPS is now applied to various fields including furnishing of simple position information, precise measurement of large public works, cartography, automatic navigation of ships, aircrafts and vehicles, etc. Particularly, in recent years, as a mobile device such as a PDA or a portable telephone containing the GPS receiver is placed on the market, anybody can have an access to GPS information.
However, the GPS information is more frequently used inside of the vehicle rather than in general real life due to a characteristic of geometrical information. Accordingly, to receive and transmit the radio waves from the satellites inside of the vehicle, the GPS receiver of the mobile device has to be disposed toward the satellites as well as in the vicinity of a glass window of the vehicle. However, up to now, an apparatus to mount the GPS receiver or the mobile device containing the GPS receiver in the vehicle to conform the above conditions has not been developed.